Dangerous Meeting
by niiro-yuuyake
Summary: Basically a AU NejiShika get together fic. After a one night stand with the arrogant Hyuuga, Shikamaru just can't seem to get rid of him. So, how do you deal with a stalker who you just can't say 'no' to? OOCness, AU, Possessive!Neji Summary changed
1. Chapter 1

**Dangerous Meeting**

**By: **Sunset A.K.A. Niiro Yuuyake

**Disclaimer: **Niiro doesn't own Naruto nor any of its characters, so sorry!

**Warnings: **Yaoi, Minor, M/M, Angst, OOCness, Shounen-ai

**Summary: **Basically a NejiShika get together fic with an AU twist and some angst, naughty language, ghey smex, and a bit of unintentional stalking! Now Shika wishes he hadn't slept with a student's relative..AU, OOCness

**A.N.-** This idea has been nagging me for the longest time. I've never written a NejiShika fic before and I guarantee there will be OOCness! There is no doubt about it! Neji is a bit possessive and it makes him seem kinda crazy because he becomes clingy and possessive early in his relationship with Shika. And in turn, Shikamaru is very stand-offish while Neji is clingy, but eventually they fall in together, so just hang in there.

**Prologue**

A beautiful day it was. The sun was setting, and the sky was a brilliant orange and pink, with streaks of violet, and many clouds floating by. 

And here he was, stuck, in his classroom, packing away ungraded papers and straightening everything out, so he could go home and grade more papers. 

Why did he give out so much work? Oh, yes, because--

There was a sudden, but soft knock at the closed classroom door, before it was gently slid open.

In walked an older male, his hair pulled up in a tight tie. He smiled as he entered, lightly rubbing the scar over his nose. "Tough week?"

"Iruka-sensei." The other male stood, lifting the bag full of ungraded papers onto his desk, "Aren't they all?"

Iruka chuckled, "Well . . . that's one of the perils of being an Academy teacher, Shikamaru-kun."

Shikamaru smiled, as he sat down in his chair, "I suppose."

"Well, I just came by to see if you wanted to hang out with us. A few of the teachers and I are going out for drinks in about 20 minutes."

Shikamaru frowned, "Can't. I have to finish up here. Then I have to meet with a student's guardian. You know Hyuuga Hanabi, right?"

Iruka nodded, "Of course. That girl was days away from being expelled from this academy last year, luckily her father is a great speaker."

Shikamaru nodded, "Well, he can't be that great a speaker if he can't get her to behave and do her work. She's failing my class and she's been bullying a few of the other students. If he doesn't get a hold of her, she's gonna be kicked out of the school."

Iruka nodded, "Well, good luck with her."

"See ya."

Shikamaru stared at his desk momentarily, before continuing to pack up his things. He was grateful, unlike one of his student Hanabi, to be a teacher at such a prestigious school. Konoha's Academy for Gifted Youths was one of the most riches and high-honored schools in the region. People paid great deals of money to get their child in such a school, and worked harder to keep their kid there. Even worse, the students had to maintain a certain grade-point average to continue in the school, or with two warnings, they would be kicked out of the school, tuition withheld and forced to attend a lower-level school, despite their families wealth.

It was his first year teaching here, he had just passed his exams to teach, and was recruited by this school before even applying! Maybe his raging high IQ had something to do with it. If so, then why the hell did they put him in charge of the worst, brattiest, snobbiest smart-alack girl in all of the school!?

There was another interrupting knock at his classroom door, before it was, again, opened.

In walked Hyuuga Hanabi, followed distantly, by a man, Shikamaru knew couldn't be the girl's father.

He stood up to greet the pair, despite Hanabi being a child, he still showed her respect, because she wasn't disrespectful to him. Just his classroom, and her fellow classmates.

He smiled slightly when the man, who had eyes as pale as Hanabi's, stopped near his desk. "I'm Nara Shikamaru-sensei. Hanabi's main room teacher." Shikamaru greeted, bowing lowly. "Please, feel free to address me as just Shikamaru."

The elder Hyuuga's eyebrow's rose as he smirked, "Well, Shikamaru . . . My name is Hyuuga Neji, I'm Hanabi's cousin." He held out his hand, instead of bowing, the traditional Japanese way. "Feel free to call me Neji . . . in fact, please do."

Shikamaru blushed a bit, looking over at Hanabi as she peered out the classroom window. "Well . . . uh . . . Neji, " Shikamaru held out his hand for Neji to take hold of. He was a bit shocked when he felt warm lips pressing against his hand. "Uh . . . " He gently took his hand away, unconsciously wiping it on his pants, "Neji . . . Im suppose to meet with Hanabi's father, I can't discuss this with you."

Neji only continued to smirk, "Forgive me, I forgot to mention; my uncle is ill now, and asked me to come in his stead. I hope this won't be too much of a problem. I'll make sure everything you say is told to him. Personally."

"Uh . . . yea, ok." Clearing his throat, Shikamaru started on a long, nearly 30 minute speech on how Hanabi was only weeks away from flunking out of the school and how she needed to attend a cram school on Saturdays and a disciplinary class on Wednesdays after regular school.

Throughout the whole conversation, which consisted mainly of only Shikamaru talking, Neji stared. He just couldn't take his eyes of the teacher, and didn't plan to let this encounter slip away without at least another blush--from Shikamaru --coming out of it.

"You need to sign these, " The teacher handed Neji a few papers, "And this is the cram school schedule and the schedule for the Wednesday classes she needs to attend. Oh, and these are for you to keep . . . "He took the papers with Neji's signature, then as he handed the Hyuuga more papers--for him to keep--the other grabbed hold of his wrist.

Admittedly Shikamaru was startled, but tried to brush it off. It unnerved him how hard the man just stared at him, but staring wasn't illegal, so he wouldn't let the other know how much it bothered him.

"Uh . . . "

Neji only smirked again, "Shikamaru . . . "

"What?" Forget courteousness, this guy was a bit too close for comfort, "Hyuuga-san, can you please release my hand?"

Neji frowned, before smirking again, "I said it was alright to call me Neji. In fact, I hope you would address me as Neji, Hyuuga-san is my uncle."

Shikamaru tugged at his arm, but the Hyuuga held on. Not too tightly, but enough so Shikamaru knew he wasn't gonna let up easily, "And I hope you'll release my hand. I bruise easily." He smirked in return.

Neji smiled, "As long as you agree to go out with me? I'll gladly release your hand."

Shikamaru was a bit startled, again. This guy was flirting with him . . . a student's relative. Great! He couldn't put his job on the line for some horny jerk. "I'll pass on that, but feel free to let go of my hand."

Neji only chuckled. It was quite a sexy sound, Shikamaru had to agree. The man wasn't bad on the eyes, but he refused to date a student's relative. Especially someone who lived in the same household as his student.

"Just a drink?" Neji persisted.

"No," Shikamaru yanked his hand away, " We're done here. Be sure to get Hanabi to those classes or she won't have enough credit to continue being enrolled here, or to pass this quarter."

Neji nodded, leaning over Shikamaru's desk, "I'll be sure my uncle knows. Now, back to us . . . Just one drink, tonight? We won't discuss school, Hanabi, or anything even remotely related to your job or my cousin."

Shikamaru sighed, "How do you even know that I'm gay?"

Neji only smiled, "Its only natural that a gay man knows other gay men, right?"

"Wrong." Shikamaru snapped, "Get off my desk, you're wrinkling the papers," He motioned for Neji to move.

The other stood, still smiling, "Then you're bi."

Shikamaru didn't answer.

"That's fine. I'm sure a night with me would turn you completely."

The Nara blushed a bright red color, before snapping, "Im not easy like that. I don't sleep with my dates on the first night!"

Neji grinned, "So you_will_ go out on a date with me . . . "

Shikamaru rolled his eyes, "No, I didn't say--"

"--but you just said--"

Shikamaru sighed, "Just a drink. One drink, only." He said firmly, "I have a lot of grading to do tonight."

Neji smiled, "One drink is fine."

Shikamaru watched as the man left, Hanabi grinning widely as she skipped behind him. The Nara sighed again, "How troublesome . . . "

---

Somehow, Shikamaru groaned, one drink led to this. He couldn't even remember leaving the bar, let alone doing . . . doing whatever might've happened with this guy.

The room was dark, he guessed he was in some rich, fancy hotel near the bar or something. The curtains were drawn shut and the lights were out. The only source of light came from the bathroom which still had the light on. He could see the trail of clothes coming from the bathroom, and could easily spot what belonged to him.

There was an oozing tube of lube near a pair of, what he figured, were Neji's boxers and thankfully, an empty wrapper of a condom laying beside his shirt.

Shikamaru relaxed as he sat up. He felt Neji's arm fall off his chest, to settle near his waist and tighten its hold a bit. Neji murmured as he moved closer to the warmth beside him, before relaxing again. The cover that stretched over both their nude bodies, settled on the Hyuuga's lower hips, but it wasn't a bad sight to behold. But to the Nara . . . Well . . . he wouldn't lie, the sight was hot, but he had just met this man!

Shikamaru took notice of the dry stuff that covered Neji's stomach, and could feel it on his own. He shook his head, frustrated with himself.

"Dammit." He'd never done something like this before . . . well, there was that one time in college when---but that was a different story!

He groaned as he moved to get off the bed, removing the Hyuuga's hand that was wrapped tightly around his waist. There was a sharp spike of pain that traveled quickly up his spine then back down to his ass. "...How fucking troublesome . . . " but still forced himself to get out of the bed.

"Where . . . where are you going?" The shifting of the bed woke him from his already light slumber, but Neji didn't mind so much. He did, after all, get to wake up to see this man's beautiful face. He smirked, "Afraid to face me after last night . . . ?"

Shikamaru stood up, limping---though he tried not to--toward his clothes on the other side of the room. He quickly grabbed his shirt and pants, scooping up his briefs in the process, and headed toward the bathroom, "Fuck off."

Neji only continued to smirk as he listened to the shower starting. He sat up, smirking down at his cum-covered stomach. He sat a moment recalling Shikamaru's cries of pleasure the night before. For someone who wasn't so interested in talking, Shikamaru sure could get loud.

Standing up, Neji grinned as he decided he would join the young teacher in the shower. It was his shower after all. Whether Shikamaru noticed they had come to his house last night or not.

The younger man hadn't locked the door, so Neji let himself in, quietly. He was sure Shikamaru didn't want to put back on his dirty, sake-smelling clothes from yesterday, so he would offer to let him wear some of his. Besides, he found it kind of erotic to see the Nara in a pair of his shorts, or one of his shirts.

Shikamaru yelped when the shower curtain was suddenly pulled aside, to reveal the Hyuuga grinning, "What the hell are you doing!?"

Neji stepped into the shower also, causing the Nara to move farther under the water spray. His hair was already barely clinging to the tie, when the water added more pressure, causing the hair piece to slip out.

Brown hair rained down with the water, framing Shikamaru's face as it fell. The ends tickled his shoulders as they hung there. Shikamaru grunted, the water dripping from his hair began trickling down his back.

"Dammit . . . "

Neji only smiled and ran a hand through the other man's hair, "Let me wash it for you."

The Nara sighed, "You're so bothersome, Hyuuga."

"...Its Neji."

"Whatever, just hurry up. I don't like hotels."

Neji continued to run his hand through the other's hair with one hand, as his left hand reached for the bottle of shampoo. "This is my shower, I guess this means you don't remember much from last night, " He chuckled as he squeezed some into his hand and began to massage it into the Nara's hair, "If you can't hold your alcohol, you shouldn't have drank as much as you did."

Shikamaru only turned his back to the Hyuuga. Neji was slightly taller than him so even tho his back was turned to the other, the Hyuuga could still see the top of his head.

"Your shower . . . ?" Shikamaru muttered.

Neji nodded, although the younger man couldn't see, "Yes. On my uncle's estate . . . "

"Your . . . Uncle's . . . "

Neji smirked, "Im his heir because he only has daughters; Hanabi and Hinata. So I live as close so he's always in contact with me . . . The closest I can be is living with him, right?"

Shikamaru nodded Neji continued to massage in the shampoo, "Hanabi . . . Hanabi! You live with her!? Fuck, Neji, move!" He nudged the  
taller man away from him.

The Hyuuga was a bit shocked, "What!?"

"She's my student! She can't see me here!" That was the last thing he needed, Hanabi walking in to see him half-dressed.

Neji sighed, relieved, "I have my own wing of the mansion. She has no reason to come this way. " He moved back closer to the Nara, pressing his chest against the lither man's. This, in turn, pushed Shikamaru's back against the cold marble of the bathroom's shower.

Smirking, Neji pushed his hips against the other, his hard-on making itself known, "There's no reason to rush out, is there now? You should stay and help me out, you can't leave me like this . . . "

Shikamaru blushed. _What had he gotten himself into? ..._

"I can leave you that way and I will. Now back off . . . "

There was a light knock at the door and Shikamaru could hear the muffled sound of a woman's voice coming through the door.  
"Hyuuga-sama, I'm going to clean the bedroom now."

Neji just smiled, "Hai." He called out, before turning back to Shikamaru, "We should finish up here, she'll need to clean up in here next."

Shikamaru sighed for the umpteenth time this morning, "Lay another hand on me and I'll break it." He turned to wash the foamy soap out of his hair, only to be startled when he felt Neji's (it had to be his) hand give his ass a squeeze.

He turned to give the other man as stern talking to but Neji had already exited the shower.

"I'll give you some of my clothes to wear, you go ahead and finish up."

Shikamaru sighed, "Fucking troublesome Hyuuga . . . "

---TBC---

A.N.- Hey! My first NejiShika fic! Keep in mind Shikamaru will be uke, cause that's how I like him Urm . . . This chapter didn't turn out how I wanted or expected . . . but I guess there isn't much of a plot. This is just, like, a Neji and Shika get-together fic, with a bit of angst and some unintentional stalking, followed by some raunching ghey sex between a lazy Nin and a smart one . Anyhow, please review!

_-Niiro-authoress-chan_


	2. Chapter 2

**Dangerous Meeting**

**By: **Niiro Yuuyake

**Disclaimer: **Niiro doesn't own Naruto nor any of its characters, so sorry!

**Warnings: **Yaoi, Minor, M/M, Angst, OOCness, Shounen-ai

**Summary: **It all started with a usual encounter with a student's relative, but turned into a one-night-stand with a man Shikamaru would never forget. Stalker-ish Neji, slight one-sided NejiShika, eventual NejiShika

**A.N.-** Wow, thanks for the reviews! I wasn't sure I would get any, since I didn't post a good summary and all. Thanks! It seems I've become madly in love with Shika. I, now, read him with almost every other male Naruto character there is . . . sigh it's an addiction, I tell you. First Yaoi, then Uchihacest, followed closely by NaruSasu, and now Shika! It seems my personality is addictive! Enjoy!

**Chapter 1**

When he stepped out of the bathroom, towel tightened around his waist, Shikamaru couldn't help the shiver that traveled down his spine.

The room was cold. And clean, he noticed immediately.

His pants, shirt, and shoes were no where insight, and neither were any of Neji's formally scattered clothes. The wasted tube of lube was also cleaned off the floor, and no where to be found.

On the large, luxurious, king-sized bed, was a pair of folded slacks and a button down, white shirt.

Shikamaru sighed, how troublesome. He didn't wear button down shirts, not even at work.

He tucked the edge of the towel into its self, and lifted up the shirt. A black undershirt fell onto the bed, and a pair of boxer briefs. He sighed again, really? Neji gave him underwear? His underwear?

He dropped the shirt, and pulled on the black undershirt, and then reached for the briefs, realizing, as he picked them up, they were new. He could still see where the size sticker was torn off(1). He slipped them on, under the towel, only to groan in annoyance.

Neji was a size, or probably a half a size larger than he was.

He dropped the briefs onto the floor, and reached for the slacks, happy that they had several different buttons to adjust the size.

Just as he pulled off the towel and pull the pants completely on, the bedroom door opened.

The Nara shivered a bit, as even colder air filled the room. His wet hair was dripping water onto his shoulders, wetting the shirt's collar.

He looked over to the door, spotting someone who looked, eerily like Neji. Like all the Hyuugas did. Pale eyes, flawless, olive skin, long dark hair, oh yea, this was a Hyuuga.

And judging by the man's wardrobe--looked as though he might've just woken up--he was no doubt, the famed Hyuuga Hiashi, Neji's uncle.

The man didn't seem to notice him there as he glanced around the room, but his eyes finally settled on the brunette young man. "Oh, I apologize. I thought Neji was here."

Shikamaru blushed, trying to quickly button the pants, "It's alright." He waited a moment, hoping the man would leave quickly, but instead the older Hyuuga just stood there. Obviously curious.

"So, you must be . . . ?" He opened the door a bit more, smiling a little, "Neji doesn't usually bring any guest over. Let alone let them wear his clothes."

Even though the man had said it as nicely as could be stated, Shikamaru still felt uncomfortable and maybe, a bit apprehensive. "Oh, I'm sorry for being rude, " He said. Damn his proper upbringing . . . being so formal. "I am Nara Shikamaru." He laughed a bit, bowing nervously, "Neji and I went out for drinks last night and he invited me over to sleep off the buzz." He felt no need (or want) to tell the man that they'd (accidentally) sleep together also.

The older man nodded in acknowledgment, "I see. You speak of him with familiarity (no honorifics). Yet he's never mentioned you to me."

The Nara blushed, not sure how to respond. Just what was this man implying!? But just as he was about to answer, Neji stepped up behind the taller man in the doorway.

"Uncle?" He called, as he slipped into the room. He bowed a bit, greeting the man.

"Nephew. How have you slept?"

Neji nodded, "Well, and you?"

The man shrugged. Being older, he didn't have to be so formal, especially since Neji was his nephew. Though he never would have displayed such nonchalance in public. "It was . . . enough. I was plagued by fever and coughs, but I believe I rested enough hours."(2)

Neji nodded, "That's good. I'll have your doctor in to see you after breakfast."

Shikamaru wasn't exactly sure what to do while Neji spoke with his uncle. He didn't want to be intrusive, but they started a private conversation while he was standing right there!

"Would you like to have breakfast here?"

A bit startled, Shikamaru turned to where Neji stood by the door. He noticed immediately--and thankfully--that Neji's uncle was gone. "Huh?" He mumbled.

"I said, "Neji started, approaching the Nara, " would you like to have breakfast?"

Shikamaru sighed, "Nah. I should get home . . . Papers to grade." He glanced around the room, not sure exactly what he was looking for.

Neji shrugged, "Are you sure? I wanted to eat before giving you a lift--"

"A ride?" The Nara mumbled, "Where's my car?"

Neji smirked, "You really can't remember a thing, can you?" He laughed a bit, "That's too bad. I was hoping you'd remember what a great time you had last night."

Shika could only blush, horrified, "Stop bringing that up!! We slept together, I get it!"

The Hyuuga smirked again, "I was referring to the fun at the bar--drinks and jokes--but the sex was great, too."

Shikamaru's blush never left his face as he groaned in embarrassment,"Damn troublesome--"

"So you want breakfast or not?"

Shikamaru sighed, "I need to get home. And I need my car out of the bar's lot, before it gets towed or something."

Neji nodded, "All right. Give me a minute and we'll go. We can grab breakfast on the way."

The Nara shrugged, he just wanted to get his car and go home--away from this bothersome pervert.

---

The car ride was silent.

Neji refused to play the radio because Shikamaru refused to speak.

"You know . . . "Neji started, "you don't have to act like I drugged and raped you."

Shikamaru blushed, but only looked out the window, hoping the other couldn't see it. "You took advantage of me." He mumbled.

Neji stopped the car at an intersection, looking both ways out of habit, "I was just as drunk as you were. Besides, just because you can't hold your own or remember what happened, doesn't mean I raped you. I have no need to stoop so low as to rape. "He smirked a bit then, "Besides, you came onto me, first."

Shikamaru huffed angrily, "I did no such thing!"

The Hyuuga only laughed, "Like you could remember."

Shikamaru glared at the other man, "I--but you--you know what, just forget the car! Just take me home!"

Neji laughed a bit, glancing over at the brunette, "But your car is still at the bar, from last ni--"

Shikamaru shrugged, "I don't care. Turn at the next left." He watched, mentally daring the Hyuuga to pass the turn.

Neji's silence was unnerving, but he still made the turn as directed. He glanced over at the sullen male, realization hitting him like a ton of bricks. He had hurt Shikamaru's pride.

Neji sighed mutely. The Nara had insulted him just as badly. Implying that he'd even _think _of raping another male! He wasn't that desperate! Besides . . . Neji admitted to himself, he actually liked Shikamaru. It was just an added plus that they had gotten drunk and slept together.

"To be honest, Shikamaru . . . I was really wasted, too. I wouldn't have consciously slept with someone who had their judgement impaired." He turned down another road as Shikamaru pointed. When Shikamaru didn't say anything, Neji sighed. "I really didn't take advantage of you."

Shikamaru remained quiet as he motioned for Neji to pull over. He got out of the car, slamming the door as he headed inside the apartment complex.

He was really upset. So what if Neji had hurt his pride a little, it wasn't like the Hyuuga was the first guy he slept with. Dammit, he should've listened when Chouji said he was a flirt when he was drunk.

He stomped up the stairs, becoming even more frustrated and pissed off at himself. "Dammit! MY keys!" He patted down his pockets, damning himself more when he realized he was wearing Neji's clothes.

"Forgot something?"

Shikamaru turned around, hurriedly. Blushing, "Why are you following me to my house?"

Neji only smiled, "Just making sure you made it in safely. But I see you couldn't do that . . . "

Shikamaru huffed, turning away, "I'm not a kid." He glanced around, wishing he had hidden a key under the floor mat.

The Hyuuga just walked around him, "So which door is your's?"

Shikamaru glared, "Doesn't matter. My keys are in my clothes, which are at your place."

Neji shrugged, "I've got a credit card. I can pick it."

"The top's locked." The Nara muttered. He looked around, lazily, before walking back down the stairs, "I'll get a spare key from the Superintendent."

Neji smirked, watching the brunette's butt as he walked away. If only his pants were tighter . . .

He turned, to look around the tacky apartment complex. There were four doors. Shikamaru's door and the apartment across from his. Then two more farther down the hall.

He noticed a movement out of the corner of his eyes, and looked down. A grimace forming on his face.

"Fucking spiders . . . " He mumbling.

He glared down at the creepy crawling, eight-legged thing as it crept toward him. As if it knew he was deathly afraid and utterly disgusted by it.

When the thing tapped the side of his shoe, about to crawl on top of it, he shook his foot, and stomped down on the long-legged creature.

"What're you doing?"

Neji turned to see the Nara standing lazily behind him. In his hand, he held a ring of keys--one particular was pulled away from the rest. Neji smiled a bit, trying to hide the small blush that appeared, "Killing a spider. If I had known they were here, I would've stayed in the car."

Shikamaru just sighed, "Then why didn't you?" He motioned for the Hyuuga to move, and walked toward the first door, sticking the key in it.

"And miss walking you inside your apartment?" Neji flirted.

Shikamaru snorted, "For someone who was about to piss himself over a spider, you sure snap back fast."

Neji frowned, "I wasn't afraid of it." He stated, "I just don't _like_ them." He put great emphasis on the word 'like'.

Shikamaru nodded, "Uh-huh." He opened the apartment door, and turned to Neji, smirking as he walked past the older male, "I'm going to take these-" he dangled the keys, "back down to the owner."

Neji narrowed his eyes a bit, hiding his embarrassment, as Shikamaru walked by him. He glanced around, spotting another spider on a wall across from him, and shivered. Glancing over his shoulder---no Shika--and decided to let himself inside.

Shikamaru _had_ left the door open, after all.

He pushed open the door, glancing around as he entered.

Noticing almost immediately, that there was another pair of shoes beside the door. Frowning, Neji glanced around. If Shikamaru already lived with someone, why hadn't he just knocked?

And if he did live with someone, why hadn't he said anything before Neji asked him out? The Hyuuga was flirting like crazy, before the Nara said yes . . .

Neji's frown only deepened when he heard the telltale sound of water running. A shower to be correct . . . He glared ahead, looking for any sign that Shikamaru was married--or worse, in a steady relationship. A steady gay relationship.

The last thing he needed, was to have to fight to win Shikamaru. Fight another guy. He was quite sure he would have Shika within a minute, if the man was with a woman--especially after last night . . . with the way the Nara was moaning, begging, and pretty much fucking himself on–

"Who invited you in?" Shikamaru muttered, as he entered, closing the door behind. A sign that he didn't expect the Hyuuga to leave, neither was he going to kick him out.

Somehow, that made Neji happy. If the brunette had a lover or wife--gods forbid-- then he wouldn't have so kindly(Ha!) invited him in. Still Neji's frown didn't budge, "Who lives here with you?"

Shikamaru's brows furrowed as he glanced around the apartment, spotting the shoes by the door. He looked over to Neji, the Hyuuga's frown and glare becoming a bit . . . flattering.

Neji was jealous. Did he really think Shikamaru would have gone out with him, if he had a man at home!?

Shikamaru toed off his shoes, walking farther into his home. "I have a roommate."

The Hyuuga narrowed his eyes a bit, "A roommate?" He glanced at the shoes again, "Then why didn't you just knock on the door?" He followed, quickly taking off his shoes also.

Shikamaru looked a bit confused, as he glanced around, "His car's gone. He shouldn't be home."

Neji snorted, "He?"

When the Nara didn't reply, Neji followed him into the small kitchen.

"Want something to drink?"

"No." Neji stated, as calmly as he could. "Your roommate is a guy?"

Shikamaru nodded, "Yea, does it matter?"

The Hyuuga snorted, "Yes, yes it does."

When Shikamaru turned to look at him, Neji noticed the younger man wasn't looking at him, but instead was looking just to the left of him. He turned, pale eyes widening when they fell upon a scantily clad male.

"What're you doing here?" The man asked, his obsidian eyes widening slightly. There was a small blush on his cheeks, and he was only wrapped in a towel--from the waist to his knees.

Neji also noticed, to his chagrin, that there was several hickeys--for that's what they had to be, no bug could bite like that--on the man's neck and chest.

The Hyuuga could have killed the black-haired man with his glare, but instead, he turned his eyes on the lithe brunette who was standing in front of the fridge, "Who the hell is that?" He asked, strained.

Shikamaru glanced from the raved haired boy to Neji, then set his can on the table, "Well . . . " He scratched the back of his neck, uncomfortable, "That's Sasuke."

Sasuke---the guy in the towel-- smiled at Neji, "Uchiha Sasuke." He held out his hand.

Even thru his jealousy, Neji noticed the man's western greeting. He was well-cultured. Probably from a wealthy family who traveled a lot, and clearly he knew Neji was also someone who traveled to the west. How? Neji didn't know, but the man wouldn't have greeted him in such a manner--in Japan.

"Hyuuga Neji." The long-haired man stated, his glare didn't lessen one bit though.

Shikamaru sighed, clearly seeing something wrong. The tension between those two could split his apartment in half. "Neji . . . Sasuke is my roommate's boyfriend. Why he's here, in a towel with hickeys all over himself is a lost to me. Not really any of my business, either."

Sasuke returned the glare the Hyuuga was giving him, adjusting his towel, "That asshole of a blond left while I was asleep, " Sasuke explained, still glaring at Neji (since Neji hadn't stopped glaring at him), "And when I woke up, I was still a mess!" He started walking back down the hall, "Next time, I'm driving my car here! Fucking idiot leaving me here . . . his roommate comes home . . . people glaring at me for no reason . . . " His voice trailed off as he entered a room, and slammed the door.

Neji turned to Shikamaru, his glare only slightly less mean, "Your roommate's gay?"

The Nara narrowed his eyes in annoyance, "Why do you keep asking about him? Didn't you see the two names on the door, outside?" He walked out of the kitchen, grabbing his canned iced tea as he headed toward the living room, "What does it matter if he's gay?"

Neji followed Shikamaru into the living area, "I didn't see any names on the door . . . " He didn't think it would be a good idea to mention that he wasn't too fond of Shika living with another gay guy. Especially if he was as nearly as hot as that Uchiha was.

"You should pay more attention, " Shikamaru muttered, before taking a sip of his tea.

Neji rolled his eyes, "Let's go get breakfast." He looked around, still ticked that Sasuke was there, "And we should go get your car too . . . "

Shikamaru lowered his eyelids lazily, then nodded, "I guess." He was feeling a bit lazy. But still, he stood up and they headed toward the door.

Just as Neji opened it, there stood a blonde-haired man, shorter than he was--probably younger too.

"Uh . . . " The blond said, intelligently, "Who're you?"

Shikamaru peeked from behind Neji, frowning, "Naruto." He groaned, "We've talked about you ditching Sasuke here . . . "

Naruto laughed, "Eheheh, sorry 'bout that." He motioned at Neji, "Aren't ya gonna introduce me?"

Shikamaru sighed again, "Troublesome . . . Naruto, this is Neji. And Neji, this is my roommate Naruto."

Naruto grinned, "Hey Neji! I guess you met Sasuke, already!"

Neji nodded, uncomfortably, "I sure did. Met him, and his half naked body . . . " He muttered, looking out the corner of his eyes at the Nara.

Shikamaru smirked, "If I were you," He walked past the blond, "Naruto, I wouldn't go in that room. Sasuke's pissed."

Naruto laughed, waving Shika's statement off as Neji walked by also, "He's always angry!"

Shikamaru sighed, "I hope they don't ruin the place . . . "

---

When they got to the bar's lot, Shikamaru's eyes narrowed.

The lot was empty.

There was no car, no people, not even a stray cat in the lot.

And this Nara was seeing red.

It took quite a bit to get him angry. Most of the time, because he found it too troublesome to be angry or yell and fight. But now . . . he was fed up.

First Neji flirts and annoy him until he agreed to go out, then they end up sleeping together. His clothes were ruined, and the man had the nerve to hop in the shower with him, and invite himself into his apartment. Then has the audacity to glare at him, then he spotted Sasuke in a towel. And now, finally take him to his car---but it was no where to be found!

He breathed heavily as he calmed down, "Hyuuga, " He said, distantly, "Where's my car?"

Neji's blank look didn't make him any happier, either. He sighed, opening the door, and stepping out of the car to look around more clearly.

The Hyuuga followed suit, stepping out of the car. He looked around, then spotted a sign. '_No Overnight Parking: Tow Away Zone_' it read.

"Looks like they tow overnight cars . . . " He muttered.

Shikamaru glared at him, "You had my car towed?"

Neji frowned, "No. It was towed. I had nothing to do with it . . . "

The Nara snorted, "You know, Hyuuga, this is your fault. If you hadn't--"

"If I hadn't done what?" Neji said, slyly, "I could've been a dick and left you wasted at this bar. Or let you drive home, drunk. But instead, I was nice enough to take you to my place--"

"And take advantage of me!" Shikamaru stated, "You probably got me drunk on purpose--"

Neji narrowed his eyes, "_**AND**_ I let you stay at my place--even though you were practically crawling on me and fucking yourself on me, while I was driving--"

The brunette huffed, "What---I didn't---you--"

But Neji interrupted him again, "And I let you use my shower, borrow my clothes, gave you a ride, offered you break--"

Shikamaru's red face gave off steam as he flushed with frustration and embarrassment. "Take your clothes back then!" He yanked off the black shirt he wore, tossing it in Neji's direction, "But you'd better get my fucking car back! I've got work in there!"

Neji didn't respond immediately, but a smirk slowly spread on his plush lips.

Shikamaru's flush didn't leave his face, but once he noticed what Neji was smiling at, he was sure his flush was to be called a blush. He slapped his hand over the small red mark that marred his tanned chest.

Neji tossed the black T-shirt onto the hood of his car, his smirk widening into a smile as he walked over to the Nara. He slowly moved the other man's hand away, eyeing the hickey there. "Looks good on you." He murmured.

Shikamaru looked away, "Don't try to change the subject." He mumbled. Snapping to attention when he felt the taller man's arms wrap around his waist, pulling him closer.

Neji nodded, though he wasn't really listening. He leaned up, and captured the Nara's lips, officially silencing anything else was about to say.

Shikamaru sighed into the kiss, though not because it was enjoyable--even though it was, but because he knew exactly where this was going . . . and couldn't seem to pull himself away.

And when Neji pressed up against him, his back hit the side of the Hyuuga's car. When he had been turned around and moved, he didn't know, but his mind was reeling. Everything seemed to phase out into only a pair of soft lips, and then Shikamaru knew he had a problem.

Even as he felt the door being opened and himself (along with Neji on top of him) being pushed into the back seat, he knew he had no excuse for what was about to happen.

He couldn't blame the sake, or Neji. Because now, he could say 'stop or 'no', and push the Hyuuga off. Instead, he was moaning and groaning, grinding his semi-erection into Neji's stomach. Completely sober.

Shikamaru panted as he pulled away, allowing Neji to nibble and kiss down his jaw line. He stared up at the top inside of the car, shifting as he felt Neji's hard member rub along his thigh.

If there was any time to stop . . . now was that time, He kept thinking.

He moaned as Neji pinched his perked nipple, arching his back.

Maybe not. He sighed mentally, resigning himself to what was going to happen. What he was letting happen . . .

He and Neji were about to have sex in the back of the Hyuuga's car. In the middle of an empty lot.

On an early Saturday morning . . .

---TBC—

(1) I added that tag thing cause I wanted to. Its not really important. lol

(2) Yea, and I also made Neji's uncle sick. I'm gonna kill him, so sorry if anyone likes him. But it'll create...urm..a bit of angst and more plot later.

A.N.- Well, first I want to say, this chapter was rushed. It didn't come out how I planned and since I wanted it posted Friday(today), so I kinda rushed. The ending is just how I planned it, leading to a lemon(which will be in the next chapter). I want to thank every and all reviews. Thanks to anyone who add me to their alert lists, author's lists, or Favs' lists. Thanks to all. I hope this chapter isn't disappointing.

Please review, let me know what you think. I hope you all enjoyed this chapter! Next week, The Glory of Our Damnation, should be out on Friday!

-Niiro-authoress-chan


End file.
